prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Santana Garrett
|birth_place = Ocala, Florida |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Belleview, Florida |billed = |trainer = Chasyn Rance Dingo Kenny G Larry Zbyszko Scott Hall |debut = August 15, 2009 |retired = }} Santana Garrett (May 22, 1988) is an American female professional wrestler known by the ring names Satana Garrett, Santana G. and simply Santana. She is best known for her time at Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under the name Brittany. Professional Wrestling Career Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2009-2010) Santana made her in-ring debut in August 2009. In 2010 Santana won the Coastal Championship Women's Champion and defeated wrestlers like Jessika Haze and Mia Martinez. On May 15, 2010 she defeated Jessika at a fund-raiser in Central Florida and showed great potential and in front of some great wrestlers as 3D (Dudley Boyz) and Larry Zbyszko. Santana came out in TNA in 2010 with Orlando Jordan. SHIMMER Women Athletes (2012-2014) Santana debuted for SHIMMER Women Athletes as a babyface on September 27, 2012, losing to Shazza McKenzie at Volume 50. ''She was defeated again at ''Volume 51, this time at the hands of Melanie Cruise. At Volume 54, Santana picked up her first SHIMMER victory by defeating Miss Natural. At Volume 56, Santana teamed with Heidi Lovelace in a losing effort to Jessicka Havok and Sassy Stephie, but she would defeat Rhia O'Reilly at Volume 57. At Volume 58, Santana defeated Stephie in singles action. Shine Wrestling (2012-2014) Santana made her debut for new women's wrestling promotion Shine Wrestling on July 20, 2012 in Ybor City, Florida, where she faced off against Tina San Antonio, in a winning effort. At SHINE 2 on August 17, Garrett was defeated by Rain. Garrett faced off against Sienna Duvall in singles competition at the SHINE 3 event on September 21, where Garrett emerged victorious. Garrett faced Mercedes Martinez on the October 19 SHINE 4 event, in a losing effort. Over the next couple of SHINE events, Garrett defeated OVW wrestlers Jessie Belle, Nikki St. John, Sojourner Bolt, and fellow SHINE wrestler Leah Von Dutch in singles matches. Garrett competed in the SHINE Championship Tournament, defeating Kimberly in the Tournament Qualifier. Garrett faced off against Brandi Wine on August 25 at the SHINE 12 event, which ended in a no contest after constant interference by Malia Hosaka. Following the match, Garrett teamed up with fellow partner Amber O'Neal in a winning effort defeating Brandi Wine and Malia Hosaka when Santana pinned Wine. On September 28, at the SHINE 13 event, Santana and O'Neal, now known as The American Sweethearts, faced The S-N-S Express (Jessie Belle Smothers and Sassy Stephie), but lost when Stephie pinned O'Neal after the Kiss My Sass. At SHINE 14 on October 25, the Sweethearts teamed with Leva Bates in a losing effort against the Express, which added Nevaeh as a member. At SHINE 15 on December 13, Santana and O'Neal were again defeated by the Express, and were forced to disband per the match stipulation. At SHINE 16 on January 24, 2014, Santana was defeated by the debuting Serena Deeb. Return to TNA (2013-2014) Santana returned to TNA on March 17, 2013 at the Knockouts Knockdown PPV (aired September 6, 2013) as a villainess in a losing effort to Brooke Tessmacher. On January 27, 2014 it was announced by the promoter of Shine Wrestling, Sal Hamaoui, that Santana has signed a contract with TNA. Santana made her official debut on the March 13 edition of Impact Wrestling under the name Brittany as a face and defeated Gail Kim and her enforcer Lei'D Tapa. During the April 3 edition of Impact Wrestling, Brittany and Madison Rayne lost to the Beautiful People after Angelina pinned Brittany. During the April 10 edition of Impact Wrestling, Brittany wrestled in a four-way match against ODB, Angelina Love and Gail Kim for the No. 1 contender for the Knockouts Championship, which was won by Angelina. Brittany and Rayne once again competed against The Beautiful People, only this time in a tag team elimination evening gown match on the May 8 episode of Impact Wrestling, which The Beautiful People won. On the May 22 episode of Impact Wrestling, Brittany received her first shot at the TNA Knockouts Championship against Angelina Love, but was unsuccessful in capturing the title. After the match, The Beautiful People would attack Brittany with Gail Kim making the save. This led to a tag team match, where The Beautiful People defeated Kim and Brittany on the May 29 episode of Impact Wrestling. After the match, the storyline between Brittany and Madison developed into a lesbian angle with Brittany enamoring of Rayne which made her feel uncomfortable. On the following week's episode of Impact Wrestling, Rayne received her rematch clause, but she was defeated after a distraction by Sky, with Brittany just standing there. Brittany failed to become the #1 Contender to Love's championship when she competed in a triple-threat match against Madison Rayne and Gail Kim. On the July 3 episode of Impact Wrestling, Brittany agreed to honor Rayne's wishes to just become friends, and the two hugged each other. Later in the segment, Brittany turned villainous by attacking Rayne and later vowing to destroy her. Two weeks later on July 17, the evil Brittany competed in a losing effort against Rayne in a No Count Out, No Disqualification Match. After her rivalry with Rayne ended, Brittany was moved to a storyline with Samuel Shaw in mid–September, where she began showing signs of affection towards Shaw, similar to which Shaw had previously shown to Christy Hemme. This eventually resulted in Shaw turning heel against Gunner and aligning himself with Brittany. On December 5, Garrett announced she was no longer under contract with TNA. Return to SHINE (2014-present) Santana returned to Shine Wrestling at SHINE 23 on December 5, 2014 and defeated her villainous former tag team partner Amber O'Neal. At SHINE 24 on January 23, 2015, Santana was defeated by Mia Yim in a match for the SHINE Championship. At SHINE 25 on March 6, Santana successfully defended the NWA World Women's Championship against Shanna. At SHINE 26 on April 3, Santana defeated Mia Yim in a Title vs Title Match to capture the SHINE Championship, and successfully defended her title in a rematch against Yim at SHINE 27 on May 15. Santana successfully defended her title against Ivelisse at SHINE 28 on July 24. At SHINE 29 on September 4, Santana retained her title against Allysin Kay. She would retain her title once again at SHINE 30 on October 2, doing so against Evie. Queens of Combat (2015-present) Santana debuted for Queens of Combat on June 13, 2015 and defeated Mandy Leon in the first round of the Queens of Combat Title Tournament. On the following evening, Santana defeated Su Yung in the second round. Personal life Santana is the daughter of Kenny G. who is also a wrestler from Florida and founder of the High Voltage Wrestling. She attended Washington University in St. Louis, Missouri. Santana attended high school in Belleview, Florida, graduating in 2006. She also works as a sleep technician. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Shining Star Press'' (Handspring moonsault) *'Signature moves' **Bulldog, sometimes from out of the corner **Crossface chickenwing **Enzuigiri **Handspring back elbow **Jackknife pin **Modified octopus stretch **Roll-up **Russian legsweep **Snapmare followed by a running big boot to a seated opponent's chest **Springboard arm drag *'With Amber O'Neal' **'Double team signature moves' ***Double snapmare followed by a double shoot kick *'Tag teams and stables' **The American Sweethearts - with Amber O'Neal *'Wrestlers managed' **Orlando Jordan *'Nicknames' **"The Next Big Thing" **"The Midwest Sweetheart" *'Entrance themes' **"A Reign That Never Ends" by Dale Oliver (TNA; 2014) Championships and Accomplisments *'SHINE Wrestling' **SHINE Championship (1 time, current) *'Ring Warriors' **Battling Bombshells Championship (1 time, current) *'Coastal Championship Wrestling' **CCW Ladies Championship (2 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA World Women's Championship (1 time, current) *'Southern Championship Wrestling Florida' **SCW Florida Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'United States Wrestling Alliance' **USWA Women's Champion (current) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #45 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #15 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #4 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females External links *TNA Profile *CAGEMATCH Profile *Shine Wrestling Profile *Santana Garrett at SCW Wrestling *Twitter *Santana's Facebook *Santana's TNA Facebook Category:Queens of Wrestling alumni Category:1988 births Category:2009 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Florida wrestlers Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes current roster Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Managers and valets Category:NWA World Women's Champions Category:SHINE Champions Category:Southern Championship Wrestling Florida alumni Category:Queens Of Combat current roster Category:Living people Category:Game Changer Wrestling alumni